college experiences
by oneperfectfit
Summary: Annie uses Abed, except it's his idea and he doesn't really mind at all.  On a semi-related side note, Don Draper is sexy.   Written before the S2 premiere.


Abed's a really good listener, Annie thinks. He's been sitting there in on the bottom bunk with his head tilted just so like he's considering everything she's saying and nodding at appropriate intervals. And yeah, she feels like he might be observing her just as much as he's listening to her, but at least he's there, and at least he's taking the time, which is more than Troy or Britta and Jeff or Shirley have done. So.

She finishes and looks at him expectantly and he straightens his head.

"I'm not going to make a movie or television reference," he says.

Annie blinks. "Okay. I mean, I wouldn't have minded so much if you had, because you're Abed and it's not creepy from you."

"Thanks," Abed says. He folds his hands in his lap. "Do you want some advice now?" Annie nods. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor and she has to look up at him. He's pretty tall. Not Jeff-tall, but like Britta said the other day, Jeff is tall enough to be a jungle gym in a playground.

"Sure, I guess."

"I think you should move out of your parents' house," Abed purses his lips. "It would lower the drama and also signify that you're having a coming of age."

"But then where am I supposed to live? I can't afford an apartment, and I can't live with Shirley or Britta."

"Why not Britta? It would create a roommate situation. Like Rachel and Monica or Chandler and Joey or Monica and Phoebe or Phoebe and Rachel or Rachel and Joey in Friends, to give one example."

Annie shrugs. "Jeff's moved in with her. Since they're- you know, whatever- and he was at a motel, I guess it kind of made sense and so they- yeah."

"Oh." Abed looks down at his hands in his lap, and then gets off the bunk to sit on the floor next to her, his knees pulled up to his chest. "You could move into the dorms here, I suppose. Very college experience. Plus there's an empty room across the hall from this one, so we could be dorm buddies if you'd like."

Annie feels something inside her melt. "That has to be the sweetest thing anyone's said to me in a while," she responds, and spontaneously throws her arms around him. He stiffens initially, then relaxes and hugs her back.

"I can't move into the dorms, though," Annie says after a moment. "My parents would kill me. They're already mad at me for Vaughn and for kissing Jeff last year and for liking Troy and befriending you guys."

They're still touching. She realizes that their bodies are still touching, their arms are intermingled, and her breasts are brushing up against him. And she realizes that she totally doesn't feel like moving.

"You know how you said your parents use you to get back at each other?" Abed asks. "Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?"

Annie feels herself blush. "Like... romantically?"

Abed considers this for a second and then waggles his eyebrows at her. "Yep."

They're still touching, and she presses herself into him a little bit more, almost unconsciously. If Annie leans a little bit more, her lips will be close enough to his that he'll probably take it as a signal. She leans in a little bit more.

Abed kisses her, like full-on kisses her with tongue and nipping and everything she's heard a really good kiss should have. Because that's what this is: a really good kiss. He cups her face with his hands and deepens it, and now she's a little bit startled because this feels almost different than before. Like, more intimate, more passionate, everything.

Eventually they break apart so they can breathe. Annie is gasping a little, and Abed just looks thoughtful.

"Are you picturing me as Don Draper?" he asks. "Because I don't really mind."

"No," Annie sounds a little shocked. "I was kissing you. As you."

"Oh good." Abed smiles and- pulls her into his lap? Okay then. "I actually would mind a little."

"So we're going to continue? With the kissing, and the lap sitting?"

"Yes," Abed says, sounding definitive. "Definitely. If that's okay with you, of course."

Annie thinks it over, because she really doesn't want to make out with Abed just to make her parents mad, and it's Abed, right, so it should be totally and irrevocably weird. Except it isn't, it's really nice, and honestly, it's the best excuse she can think of. She leans into him and plants her lips on his.


End file.
